Let There Be Peace
by xRynnX
Summary: Giotto is pleased with the fact his guardians are getting along so well. So, he takes them all out to get donuts! He soon learns how bad of an idea it was.


**(A/N) A short little one-shot for the Primo Gen!**

**It was a bit odd for me to write in Giotto's view since I'm kinda used to writing in G's and Asari's. But I hope you all enjoy it =).**

**I'd like to thank UniversalOverlordess for giving me the awesome idea of Giotto taking his guardians out for donuts. Thank you very much! You're awesome!**

* * *

Giotto smiled pleasantly as he sat his desk doing his usual paperwork.

For once in many years, the Mansion was absolutely quiet.

And Giotto wanted to freaking find out why. So the young Vongola Boss stood from his desk and left his office. He ran around in search of his guardians who were nowhere in the Mansion. By the time he was done searching the place, he felt extremely exhausted (why was the Mansion so huge?) and dreaded having to search through the garden which was equally large as the Mansion was.

He rubbed his face and decided he would do so anyway and set out towards the garden. He shortly found his guardians amongst the blooming flowers and neatly trimmed bushes.

G and Asari were lying on a blanket, G's arm covering his face while Asari's pointy hat covered his. Lampo was playing catch with Knuckles and Giotto was surprised the kid hadn't been knocked out by one of Knuckles' fastballs yet. Spade was sitting in a tree, looking down at everyone and smiling creepily when he caught sight of his boss. Alaude was leaning against said tree, looking over some files but looking peaceful while doing it.

Giotto smiled at all this. His guardians _could_ get along! And he wanted to reward them for their good behavior.

"Hey, guys, how about we go out for donuts?" Giotto proposed.

In a total of three point 5 seconds, G and Asari sat up, Lampo's arm froze in a throwing position, Knuckle's dropped his glove, Alaude shot his head up and Spade fell out of the tree, landing on Alaude's lap.

"Do…nuts?" G asked, his mind slowly processing what his boss had said.

Giotto nodded.

In an instant everyone was running out of the garden and towards the carriages that would take them to the city.

They were getting donuts! And their boss was paying!

Giotto's intuition told him the peace was over.

~0~0~0~0~

Once they were all off the carriage, the Vongola family stood on a street corner, waiting for the man holding the red sign to change it to green.

"Oi you! Hurry the hell up!" G growled at the poor man who was only trying to do his job.

"Yeah! We want donuts!" Knuckles followed, pumping his fist in the air.

Giotto slapped his hand to his face and groaned. He turned his head when he felt two hands touch either one of his shoulders. Giotto lifted his face and turned to the left to see Alaude, then to the left to see Spade.

"Don't back down now" Alaude said quietly. Giotto shivered, that totally sounded like a threat!

"Nnn, yes…you know how I get when I don't get at least ten pounds of sugar in me by the end of the day" Spade said with a grin that made Giotto back away a little and bump into Alaude who pinched his shoulder.

"You don't need ten pounds of sugar, Spade! You're weird enough already without it!" Lampo scolded the Mist guardian, poking then strange man's side with every word and even after he was done speaking.

"If you don't want me to have sheep for dinner" Spade said with a glance over to Lampo, "you will get me my donuts."

"Ugh! Fine, just get off my shoulders already" Giotto grumbled, shaking off both Alaude and Spade's hands, he then turned to see G and Knuckles still yelling at the innocent man while Asari tried to calm them, "What the hell? Change the damn sign already!"

The little, shaking man nodded rapidly and changed the sign from red to green. Giotto smiled and stopped his guardians before they tried to cross.

"Everyone hold hands!" he ordered cheerfully, taking little Lampo's hand in his, and encouraging the others to do the same.

Asari grinned and took G's hand who instantly tried to push away but to no avail. Knuckles took both Spade's and Alaude's hands in his and yelled 'CROSSING BUDDIES TO THE EXTREME' all while running across the street, pulling the angry guardian and strange guardian with him and nearly knocking over the sign man. Asari cheerfully tugged G across the street and Giotto led Lampo across, the boy peacefully going along with it and then gently tugging away as they reached the other street.

Giotto noticed that the green haired child was running to catch up with Knuckles who was now very far away and still dragging two upset guardians with him. Asari was laughing and waving at them to wait up while G looked shocked with no idea on whether he should save the bastards from the energetic freak or just let them beat the crap out of the boxer later.

Once again, the young boss slapped his hand over his face.

~0~0~0~0~

Upon reaching the donut shop, Giotto saw his Sun guardian standing in line, patiently waiting for his turn. And that made him pretty damn proud since seeing how Alaude and Spade were being pushed back into line by Asari, G and Lampo was making him wonder exactly how old were his guardians?

He didn't need to ask himself that. He knew how old they all were. They just never really acted their age.

G acted like a rebellious yet loyal kid who sometimes pulled pranks and exploded into yelling frenzies.

Asari was a happy-go-lucky guy who made birds sing, flowers bloom, and beat the clouds away with his sword.

Lampo…well he was a little kid, only around eleven. But he sometimes acted pretty mature for his age. Only sometimes.

Knuckles was always yelling. In the majority of the sentence there was always an 'extreme!' and that made him childish in Giotto's eyes.

Spade needed no explanation at all.

Alaude was the kid who always sat in a corner and played by himself. And the guy who threatened to 'bite you to death' if you tried to get him to play.

Giotto occasionally considered himself childish too. He never failed to whine when G bought in paperwork for him.

"Boss!" Giotto snapped out of his thoughts and turned over to look at G who was waving him over.

"Yes?" he asked G and the man behind the counter.

The man passed him a sheet of paper and Giotto read, crumbled it into his fist and burned it.

~0~0~0~0~

"I'm taking fifteen percent out of all of your paychecks this week and next!" Giotto yelled as they all made their way back to the carriage.

G shrugged and bit into a crème filled donut, "It was worth it."

Asari nodded in agreement, an entire strawberry donut shoved into his mouth.

Lampo didn't respond, he only continued to munch on his French donut .

Spade smiled happily while biting into another chocolate donut, another dozen of them in a bag he cradled in his arms.

Alaude didn't react to Giotto either, he simply bit into his glazed donut and chewed.

Giotto rubbed his temples and took a bite of his vanilla donut.

Maybe it was worth it.

But he was never treating his guardians to anything ever again.


End file.
